Being Thrown into Reality
by DisneyLady824
Summary: Seven boys appear in Jet Black's Kitchen the morning after she makes a wish on a shooting star. And now, nothing good can come from seven guys and five best friends being stuck together as they try to find a way for the Outsiders to get home.
1. Oh Well

**_(8/16/09 UPDATE)_** _Please take the time to actually read this author's note. I'm currently in the process of rewriting Being Thrown Into Reality. Hopefully you read through this, though you don't necessarily have to, before going to my rewrite. The title is **The BTIR Rewrite** I know, original. Thanks for your time  
_DisneyLady824

* * *

"Jet Black!"

I had heard that voice a million times before and turned around to greet my friend Orange. I know, who would name their kid Orange, but you have to look at him to get it. He ran up behind me, his books in the crook of his arm and his hair hanging in his eyes. You see, this is why he's called Orange. His hair is a really dark orange, and I'm serious, his momma always used to tell him it was because she had a craving for oranges when she was pregnant with him. I always called him Carrot anyways.

"What's up Carrot?" I called as he caught up with me.  
"Me and the rest of the gang were wondering if we could hang at your house tonight"  
"Is it just the five of us?"

He knew I questioning if it was just him, Battery, Cameron, Rex, and me. You see, the gang mainly includes me, and the four boys, but there's also the followers that hang around us when we go out somewhere. They get so annoying, I can't help it, but I always get into a fight with one of them at least once each day.

"Yep, just the five. And maybe your sister if she can"  
Ah, my sister, I love my sister to death. That's probably because she's a motherly figure for me, considering out parents died not to long ago in a fire. She's the only other girl in the gang, besides me, and she's not a follower. We just don't include her in the after school activities since she's twenty-one and has a job.

"Yeah, sure, why not. She needs to hang out more. Like she used to, but she has a job. Why don't we just hang around the house and watch a movie"  
Orange nodded and we both put our lips into an 'O' fashion and whistled our gangs whistle. Low in the beginning and high in the end. Our three other friends ran around the side of the building and past us, hollering for us to follow quickly.

"What'd you do this time!" I yelled as I jogged with them down the street.  
Battery grinned and said, "Just you wait Jet Black, you'll hear in a moment"  
We slowed down and as I waited for the chaos to start, I looked over my friends, seeing if any of them had evidence of their prank on their clothing.

Rex looked tired, but then again he always looked like that after running, hell who wouldn't if you just ran two blocks. He was bent over and had his hands on his jean covered knees. His black hair fell over his smoky gray eyes, making him a heart breaker in other girls eyes. I only saw him as a potential brother. But he was the tough one of the group, being able to get anyone out of a fight, but only by punching them before they punched us. He was the oldest, besides my sister, coming in at eighteen.

Cameron looked just about the same as Rex except he had a smirk on his face and a white bottle of some kind in his left hand. He raised his arm and wiped it across his forehead, and over his head, barely grazing the bleached spiked tips of his dark hair. His golden brown eyes were that of a child's, still in his early teens at fourteen. He was definitely the baby of the group, in fact, that's what I call him. Baby Bro.

Battery had his trademark grin on his sixteen year old tan face, His green eyes shining with excitement. His dark blond hair was shining, and probably getting lighter because of the summer creeping up on us. His clothes were wrinkled, of course, he was wearing regular jean pants, and his Dark blue shirt had Nemo on the front of it with Dory and his father along side of him. He's crazy about Finding Nemo, he has to watch it at least three times a week or he gets grumpy. But then again, your reading a story about a girl who fantasizes about Mickey Mouse actually being real.

I stood upright, still breathing a tiny bit hard and looked in the distance towards the school. My long Mahogany hair had started to fall our of the bun I had put it in and fell into my ice blue eyes, shading me somewhat from the sun brightly shining down on us. I was wearing my normal, tight black shirt with Mickey on the front, and baggy Blue jeans, along with my Black Converse, and my skateboard along side.

By now, now that I told you I have a skateboard, you can probably tell that we're skaters. And no, we don't steal…often. Only when we need to.

I was pulled out of my inspection of the school when a loud scream was heard from past the hedges behind the school. We all leaned a little bit, as if we were standing at the edge of the greenery and peeking around the corner, when a figure emerged into the parking lot.  
"Damn guys, what did you do?" Orange asked inspecting the tiny figure.  
Cameron held up the bottle so we could read it. Hair Coloring. Purple hair coloring.

Three more figures ran out next to the first one and were looking this way and that. "Who'd you color" I asked without turning around.  
"Casey Kroft"  
I spun around so fast I swear I almost twirled like a ballerina. "You colored who"  
"You know, she's that girl in our gym class, thinks she's all that." Battery grinned.

I heard a loud yell from behind us, and turned back around. Six more figures had showed up, and these ones with Football jackets.  
"I don't normally care for football," I began. "But ain't those Football players headed our way"  
The figures turned our way and a few yelled, then started running down the street towards us.  
"Cameron drop the damn bottle and get a move on it." I yelled putting my skateboard down and jumped on it. The others quickly followed suit and we skated the rest of the way home to my house. We lost the jocks about three blocks from the school and slowed down little. As we reached my house I noticed the black Chevy Impala in the driveway.

'Good, Ape's home'  
I jumped off my board and ran up the sidewalk to the front door, it was unlocked, like usual, and we all made our way in. The house was small and simple, only because we don't have enough money to buy some fancy pants mansion. The house included a small living room, a kitchen that connected with the dining room, two bedrooms, and one bathroom. Usually when the guys slept over, which was almost every night, we all slept in the living room, except my sister, who has to go to work early in the morning.

"Honey, We're home!" I yelled into the house. I got that little saying from the show "I love Lucy," And I have to tell you, I always say it when we get home from school.  
I heard a voice shout out from the kitchen, "Ok guys, I'm starting on dinner, what do you want?"

I looked the four boys as the stalked off into different parts of the house.  
I walked to the kitchen and looked through the doorway at my sister.

Her light Mahogany hair was up in a tight complicated twist on her head, and the jacket from her suit was hanging off the side of one of the dining chairs.  
Her pale dark brown eyes were tired as she noticed me walk in, and I looked at her with sympathy.

"How about we just have something easy tonight. Like Mac and Cheese and Hot dogs." I said while opening up the fridge and gathering up two Pepsi's, one Root Beer, one Mountain Dew, and a Coke.  
"Thanks, Jet, I know your just letting me take it easy tonight, kinda like having a night off huh?" April said while opening up a cupboard and getting the dinner materials ready.  
"Your welcome, we're going to be in the living room, I betcha the movie we're going to watch tonight is Finding Nemo. When will he ever get tired of that show."

"When will you ever stop fantasizing about Mickey Mouse living in the attic"  
I glared at her as she laughed and started dinner.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim." Battery sang along to the movie as it got to the so called "Good Part"  
My eyes glanced up from the book I was reading, then went back to the words on the pages. I was reading the book "The Outsiders" for English class. At first I didn't really think much about the book, but once I read into it, I compared it to real life. There were the Preps, the Geeks, Rejects, Skaters, Goths, and Normies here in 2006. Back then it was just the Socs against Greasers, Rich against Poor. But today, it was basically an all out war between each group. Well, for the Skaters we have a few allies, like the Rejects, and Goths. And the Preps have the Geeks, We get into fights a lot at school, we steal every once in a while, the only thing we don't do is kill people. I finished the last page in the book and looked around at my friends.

Rex was basically a copy of Dally, always acting tough, like nothing in the world could hurt him. Cameron was like Ponyboy, the fourteen year old who was smart and skipped a grade. Battery was an almost replica with Two-Bit, always making wise cracks, and acting drunk when he hadn't even had a sip of alcohol. I looked over at April, she could relate to Darry, having to mother me, and letting all my friends stay over each night because their own parents couldn't care less where they were. Orange, I would say that he was like Steve, didn't really like Cameron hanging around, but was still friends with him, he didn't let him get on his nerves because he was best friends with me. And well, me, I don't know who I would relate to, whether it be Pony, Dally, Sodapop, or even Two-Bit, I'll have to let you know in the future.

I let the guys know I was going to get some fresh air and went out onto the porch. Looking up at the stars, I couldn't help but think that it would be cool if Dally and Johnny hadn't died in the book. They were a few of my favorite characters, besides Two-Bit and Soda. At that moment I saw a shooting star streak across the sky and I made a wish. Now I can't tell you the wish or it won't come true, but what I wouldn't have believed if someone told me what was going to happen, was that the wish actually came true.

The next morning I woke to a screaming coming from the kitchen. I lifted my head off the floor where I had dropped off to sleep the night before to see most of the guys also lifting their heads up. Battery was still sleeping, drool running down his chin and onto the couch. I threw one of the couch pillows at him and he shot awake. The screaming stopped, and we all stumbled up from the floor and to the opening of the kitchen. All four of the guys were in front of me, and one after the other stopped and ran into each other. And with me coming in last, I hit them with a little to much force, and we all fell to the floor.

"Jet, have you been letting strange people in the house again? 'Cause if you have been, you have to let me know before they get here"  
I didn't even lift my head to acknowledge my sisters voice. You see, I'm not really a morning person until I've had my morning Mountain Dew. The four bodies underneath me started moving and shoving their way out from underneath each other. And soon enough, we were all standing, and when I looked up for the first time to see the kitchen my heart stopped. The cupboards had been ransacked, the floor was covered in cereal, the fridge was open and most of the food taken out and there were seven boys standing in the middle of all of it. I looked at my sister for a minute, who was waiting for an answer from her earlier question.

"Uh, you know how she is in the morning Ape," Orange started. "She needs her soda first before she'll talk"  
At the word soda I jumped an realized the fridge was open.  
"I don't think there's any left Car, just look at the fridge." I slowly made my way between all of the boys in the kitchen, picking my way from boys in T shirts and boxers, to boy in blue jeans and their long hair greased back. I stopped my walking just behind the Greased up boys. I turned and stared at the seven of them, each of them staring back.

"Ape? Who are they?" I asked.  
She let out a groan, "That's what I asked you? You don't even know who they are. I thought they were your friends, since you bring in a whole army almost everyday. When I came in here this morning to start breakfast, I saw them, they all had switchblades out, there's food on the floor, the cupboards are empty, the fridge is probably warm by now. And you don't even know who they are. Boy this is just my day."

I looked at each of the boys once, then turned to the fridge and said "Oh well" Like it was no big deal.  
"Is that all you can say is 'oh well?' Well you've done it now Jet, I bet you did let them in here last night after I went to bed, didn't you"  
I picked up a semi cold Mountain Dew and opened it up, took a big gulp, then looked from April, to the seven boys.  
"Never seen 'em in my life sis."

My sister looked aggravated and she let out a loud sigh. "Figure out who they are, if their your friends then fine, but if not, get them the hell out of the house. I gotta get to work." My sister left the room and we were all silent as the front door opened and then closed. I looked from boy to boy in the kitchen, considering there were eleven filling it. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I looked down at my clothes and saw that all I was wearing were pajama bottoms with Snoopy on them, and a purple T-shirt.

I sighed deeply and all eyes turned on me. "I need a shower." I said as I made my way back through the kitchen and to my bedroom. Grabbing blue jeans with a picture of Mickey Mouse on the right leg, A white shirt with Mickey on the front and took off towards the bathroom. Before I closed the door I yelled, "Whoever you guys are, make yourselves at home till I get out of the shower!"


	2. Tension filled Room

You should know the normal thing, nothing belongs to me, anything that is in the Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton. I only belong The Skater gang, and Jet's sister April. Plus any other new characters I can think of. Please Enjoy!

* * *

I finished my shower fairly fast, considering I always take a really, really, long shower. I blow dried my hair after dressing and left it hanging loose around my face. I put the normal face accessories on, dark eye liner, dark eye shadow, I changed my nose ring to a small diamond, and then opened the door. And Boy did I wish I hadn't. 

The tension was so tight in the living room, that you could cut it with scissors. All my friends were sitting with their backs to the TV watching the group of seven sitting, or standing awkwardly near the couch. And when I opened the bathroom door, all eyes were on me. I froze immediately in the doorway and watched them. My friends did this all the time so I was used to it, they liked staring contests. But with complete strangers, it was just too freaky for me.

"Would you quit staring at me, you look like a little kid who just found out from your best friend that candy was officially evil." I announced, and watched as they turned their heads, kinda like they were embarrassed.

I slowly made my way towards my friends and sat down on Battery's lap, like I always did, just for fun. Well actually it was because when ever we went out somewhere, some guy always hit on me, and I sat in one of the guys lap to make it seem like I had a boyfriend. Gets really annoying after the twentieth time a guy comes up and asks, "Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day." or the lame one, "Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?"

I turned my head so out of the corner of my eye I could still see the strangers, but looked at Battery. "Did you find out who they were yet?"  
He shook his head, and said, "Nobody's said a thing since you left the kitchen. Well except Cameron and Rex, you know how those two are?" I nodded and turned my head back around. All seven of them were studying us, like we were some kind of experiment gone wrong.

I took this time to study them as well. The oldest one, I could just tell he was, had short clean cut hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt that you could see his muscles through, and jeans. The kid next to him had dark hair, and greenish gray eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with no sleeves, and the normal blue jeans and my favorite, All Stars. The next kid standing next to him was smaller then the rest. His skin was darker then them, and he had that dark and mysterious look going on. And since all of them were wearing blue jeans, I'm not gonna mention them for five more times. But he was wearing a jean jacket and a black shirt underneath. And would you look at that, All Stars, again. The guy leaning against the doorway to the kitchen had the bad boy look to him. Dark jeans, cowboy boots, black shirt, leather jacket. He was wearing a necklace around his neck, and I could tell it was for starting matches up. His hair was almost a white blond, and his eyes were ice blue. Made me shiver slightly. He looked sorta like an elf, with the way his face was pointed. I almost laughed when I compared him to Legolas in Lord of the Rings. I next looked to the three boys sitting on the floor, up against the couch.

The first one looked like how old movie stars looked. His hair was blond, and probably lightened up in the summer, like Battery's. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a button up red plaid one that was unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. And hey would you look at that, he's wearing tennis shoes. How very original. The next boy next to him had a sleeveless vest on with a gray shirt on underneath. His dark hair had slight curls and were put in place perfectly, and from the way he was nudging Mr. Movie Star, I guessed them to be best friends.

I looked to my next victim of inspection. His hair was a rusty color, and he had sideburns along the sides of his face. He looked cool, I could definitely like him. He looked like a laid back guy, sitting there with one leg bent and his arm resting on it. But the only reason I really thought he would be cool was because of what was on his T-shirt. Mickey Mouse! At that moment I recognized them.

"Oh Shit!" I broke the moment of silence and once again, all eyes lay on me. I jumped out of Battery's lap, accidentally messing up his hair in the process, and dashed out of the room so fast I could be in track. Oh wait, I am. I ran to my room and picked up the book "The Outsiders" then came back into the living room, going to the page with the descriptions of the Greasers. I gave the book to Orange and said, "Only read the descriptions, I'm gonna name them. And read it out loud."

He looked at me funny but did it all the same. He said something about a Movie Star smile, and I stepped up in front of one of the boys. He looked up at me, and I smiled reassuringly. I held my hand out for him to shake, "Mr. Sodapop Curtis, it is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

So...Tell me what you thought about the second chapter in a review. It would be much appreciated. Also, the characters are still a little OOC, I know, but I had to get that little part out of the way, hopefully the next chapter will have them back in character. 


	3. Told you So

I don't own the Outsider's only my OC Characters.

* * *

Soda looked up at me dumbfounded, but still shook my hand.  
Orange stood up and walked up next to me. "Jet, you just can't name random people Sodapop Curtis." 

I turned to look at him, "But that's his name. And that's Darry," I said pointing to the oldest of the group. "And that's Ponyboy, and Johnny, and Steve, and Dally, and Two-Bit. I'm not randomly naming strangers, Orange. That's their real names." I could tell he didn't believe me, and I stomped my foot. He still didn't look like he believed me, and he knew I was going into temper tantrum mode. He pointed to the floor next to his feet, and I sat down immediately, crossing my arms like a little kid who wasn't allowed to have a cookie till after dinner. I was sitting right in front of Steve and I stared at him in anger, with a scowl on my face.

And he stared right back, in fact, all seven of them were staring at me.  
I thought about this whole thing for a minute, I had watched the movie, while in English, and none of them looked like they were supposed to. They must think I'm crazy. But then again, they looked exactly like the descriptions in the book were. My face softened into a frown. I was still staring at Steve.

"Your name is Steve Randle…ain't it?" I asked. It looked like he was going to answer, but before he could, I could feel somebody's hands underneath my arms, dragging me across the room.

"Let go of me before I call out Sexual Harassment to the whole neighborhood you ass!" I yelled trying to pull my arms out of their grasp.  
"We're really sorry," I heard Battery speak. "She just hasn't had her meds this morning yet."  
"I don't take medication now let me go! He was going to answer my question." I pulled out of their arms and started crawling back over to Steve, only to be pulled back someone grabbing a hold of my legs. I looked over my shoulder to see Rex and Cameron each pulling on a leg. I looked back to the seven and saw that Two-Bit and Dally were laughing, covering it up with coughing slightly, amusement evident on their faces.

My two supposed friends were dragging me down the hall to my bedroom. Orange was standing in front of me, still down the hall. I looked at him with anger on my face, "Fine then you Jackass, you ask him the question, no better yet, give Ponyboy the book. Then come and tell me what the answer is. And don't forget, your gonna have to apologize!" I was put on the floor and the two boys left the room, closing and locking it on the way. And without a single glance back.

I sat on the floor, three feet away from the door, staring at it, waiting for it to open and for me to say 'I told you so.' It took a whole two minutes before the door slammed open and my friends were standing their with weird looks on their faces.

I looked calmly at them, "So, what did you ask?"  
Cameron was the one who answered, the others only stood their and stared at me. "We asked, that one guy you called Steve, if that was his real name, and it was. Then we asked all the others what their names were, and they answered exactly what you said their names were. Then the one guy, Darry I think, asked how you knew them."

I didn't hear the rest of the speech, I cut him off by yelling, "You should listen to me more often. And one thing before I cool down...I GOD DAMNTOLD YOU SO!"  
"Feel better?" Cameron asked calmly, used to my outbreaks.  
I took a deep breath, "Quite fine thank you."

* * *

Ok, ok, so they didn't reallt talk again this time. But my friend still thought that chapter was kinda funny. Review and tell me what you think about it. 


	4. Ranting, Ranting and more Ranting

You should know the usual Rant, so I'm not going to say much except, that I don't own Barns & Noble, Wal-Mart, or any of the Characters from the Outsiders.

* * *

After I had finished my small rant, I walked out of the bedroom with my gang following me. I walked to the living room and stood with my legs spread slightly and my arms crossed. I can look pretty intimidating when I want to, the only problem is that it never works on anybody over twelve. I like scaring them just to give me candy. But here I stood, waiting as the four boys stood slightly behind me.

Once they were situated, I saw that Darry was about to speak. I quickly spoke before he could say anything. I had a plan…ok so maybe I didn't have a plan. But I think I knew what I was going to do. I quickly turned my back on the seven Greasers and immediately went into 'Boss mode.'

"You," I pointed to Orange. "Cook breakfast, you help," pointing to Cameron. "You entertain them, you help." I pointed to Battery first, and then Rex.  
"And where are you going while we're doing all this dirty work?" Rex questioned, using his own intimidating looks.  
"Shopping…" making is seem somewhat like nothing. I turned back around before he could say anything, I had to at least tell them our names, so they know what to call us.

"That's Cameron, Orange, Battery, Rex, and I'm Jet. Get it, Got it, Good. Bye." I turned towards the door before any of them could even blink an eye, grabbing my board on the way out.

An hour later, I rolled up the sidewalk with several bags in my hands. A few from Barns & Noble. As soon as I started down the street towards my house, I could hear the fighting going on, plus the back round music of the TV and radio. I rushed down the street, as fast as I could skate boarding, and carrying plastic bags and a caramel frap. I dropped the bags and left my board on the porch and opened the door.

I stood in the doorway and looked in at the chaos that was taking place.  
"Holy hell." I was right about the TV and radio, they were both turned on, as loud as can be, so you'd have to yell for someone to hear you. It looked like they had found my secret stash of Oreo's because there were crumbs and half eaten cookies everywhere.

Rex, Dally, Darry, and Orange were playing the Gamecube, and it looked like one the many war games my friends brought over. Sodapop, Steve, and Johnny were playing cards, looked like Texas Hold 'em. Cameron and Ponyboy were off in a corner reading. And Battery and Two-Bit were nowhere to be seen.

I was in a rage, I left the door wide open and walked past the all the boys, towards the kitchen. They didn't even notice I walked in front of the TV, just moved their heads as I walked over the cords. I walked to the pantry in the kitchen and looked at the power switches. I turned off the main power, making it black in places with out windows, which was where I was.

I could hear many, "Heys" and "What in the hell's goin on." I closed the metal door and stood back, waiting for one of my friends to walk back and flip the switch. Soon enough, I heard somebody yelp out because they hit something in the kitchen. I leaned against the wall next to the power doors as the person walked into the room, their arms stretched in front of them. Finally they made it to the wall and flipped the switch.

The room lit up and Cameron screamed bloody murder at the sight of me standing their next to him, only inches from his face. I pointed to the living room, just as I heard people coming towards the kitchen. "Stay in the Living room!" I yelled, making Cameron jump in front of me.

When we made it to the main room, everybody was there, with Battery and Two-Bit still missing. "Stay here." I told them as I started back towards the bedrooms. "No."

I turned my head slowly at the sound of the voice. "You shouldn't have done that man." I heard Rex whisper. It was Dally, and he was standing up in front of the couch, trying to look intimidating. I marched up to him and stood up in his face, tiptoeing to make it.

"Sit your ass down Dallas Winston! Before you really regret it. I've been gathering things for later today, I'm exhausted, I ran into my ex-boyfriend with some red headed bimbo attached to his hip, I came home to my house a mess, two of the boys are missing, and your saying 'no' to me!" When I finished my face was slightly red, and I had been yelling enough that the two missing boys turned up from the hallway, making them not so missing anymore, and both looking as happy as can be. And it looked like Dally was intimidated, because he had fallen down onto the couch.

I went to the still open doorway and gathered my bags. I opened the Barns & Noble ones and took out five books. I threw one to Cameron, Ponyboy, Darry, Orange, and Rex. And When I say 'threw' I mean I threw them.It looked like Ponyboy cringed when the hardcover bok hir his chest with full force. I pulled a movie out of a Wal-Mart bag and threw it at Soda, all the other bags that had clothes in them for the Greasers, I threw at Dally, nearly missing his head. I stalked off to my bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Opening it again seconds later I yelled, "This house better be clean by the time my sister gets home, or somebody's gonna be cleaning the bathroom for a month, and without TV privileges!"

* * *

Well, here's another chapter for Being Thrown into Reality. I'd like to thank the so very few of you who read and actually review'd the story. Hopefully others will take action and be polite like you were. 


	5. Cat Gotcha Tongue

Just the usual, I don't own anything from the Outsiders. Only my own characters that I had made up myself.

* * *

It is now several hours later and I'm. Bored. To. Death. Literally, there's nothing to do in my room. After I slammed my door shut, I wished I had locked myself in the bathroom. At least there was more stuff to do in there, and I'd make everybody pee their pants waiting to use the bathroom. I didn't know what the eleven boys were doing right at this moment, because I'm lying on my bed, with my head hanging off looking upside down at the wall. Yeah, very entertaining. I mean, I was starting to make out small pictures from the little dots on the wall, and just as I got to the fiftieth picture of Mickey Mouse, somebody knocked on my door.

I didn't answer, just let them knock again, and again, and again. It sounded like they were going to break the door down when I yelled, "Knock it off!" That sure stopped the knocking…for two seconds. It started up again, and it even sounded like they were trying to get a rhythm going. That would be either, Battery, Two-Bit, or my sister. Lovely. I've only got a one in three chances that it's my sister, the only one I'm not mad at.

Oh, and I found out where the two boys had disappeared to. My bedroom. When I had first entered there were Mickey Mouse things all out of place, and the comforter on my bed, which was of Mickey and Minnie, was thrown onto the floor. It looked like Two-Bit wanted to make sure that he knew where all the Mickey stuff was, in case of an emergency.

I got up off my bed as the person started knocking what sounded like "Cool Rider" from Grease two. That would be my sister. I slowly opened the door and let one eye show as I saw my sister smile slightly. I stuck my head out the whole way and looked both ways down the hall, making sure nobody else was trying to get in. I opened the door the whole way and quickly pulled my sister in, I slammed the door shut and leaned myself against it.

"Is there a problem Jet?" My sister asked cautiously as she sat on my bed.  
I looked at her dumbfounded. "Didn't you see the mess in the living room."  
Now she was confused, and it definitely showed on her face, "What Mess."  
I pulled the door open and ran down the hallway towards the living room. I stopped immediately, as soon as I entered the room.

Everything had been cleaned up and the Gamecube put away. All eleven of the boys were either sitting on the couch or the floor. The five boys that I threw the books at were all reading them, except Ponyboy and Cameron, who had finished and gave one to Steve. All the others were watching the movie, which was probably for the fourth time. I never really expected Dally to want to read, he looked like he was really concentrating on the book. Probably just to read what happens to himself.

I felt my sister come up behind me and she put her arm up on my shoulder and looked at the boys. She lifted her face from watching them to my own, and I heard her laugh. I must have had my mouth open, drool coming down my chin, and a very weird look on my face for her to laugh at me.

"But…but…" I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth.  
"Cat gotcha tongue," Two-Bit asked without looking up from the TV.  
"More like shock." I said, looking over at him.  
"Yeah that happens when we do something you don't expect," Soda looked up.  
"More like something I never expected you to ever do." I stepped around all the boys legs, that were stretched out on the floor, and made my way towards the kitchen, my sister still following me.

"So…wanna tell me what happened today? Like,why you locked yourself in your bedroom instead of the bathroom? And why everybody's reading the same book, why they have new clothes?" My sister asked calmly.

"Their wearing their new clothes?" I asked astonished. I looked around the corner and indeed, all the Greasers were wearing the clothes I had bought them. I turned back around and took a very deep breath. My sister looked at me expectantly.

"There from the book "The Outsiders." I started. "And I think I know how they got here. You see, I kinda made a wish last night after reading the book."

* * *

I would like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed the story. Here are those who have been polite and reviewed, also some feedback to those reviews:

**Crepes: Having Mickey Mouse live in my attic would be pretty cool, huh?**

**itsallaboutme: You know, all I ever see in these types of fanfics is the person immediately recognizes the Greasers. So I thought it would be good for someone to not immediately recognize them.**

**Princess FireStar: Thanks, I update every few days. Maybe even everyday, so check back every so often.**

**Padme Snivvy: Thanks for the review**

**esawyer: LikeI said for Princess FireStar, I update every few days**

For all those people who read the story, please Review and give me some feedback, I'd really like to know how I'm doing on this story. Thanks!


	6. Gettin hit by the Ticklers

Here is the Almighty Chapter six of Being thrown into Reality. Ok so maybe it isn't so 'Almighty,' but I have to get my reviewers what they want. Unless it costs actually costs something, or if it's a cookie, my cookies!

I do not own any of the characters from the Outsiders, you should all know who goes where. If you don't then, well, read the book over again because I seriously don't think there would be a girl named Jet Black with a bad temper hangin out with Soda.

* * *

Ok that's it! I'm now officially pissed off at my sister. I'm stuck in my room, again. But this time, I'm GROUNDED! Yeah, hello! I wish upon a star and my wish comes true, and then all of a sudden, I'm grounded. It took about ten minutes to describe the whole day to April, and who the Greasers were. And then it took about ten seconds for it to jump start in her brain that it was all my fault. So here I am, back in my room, counting pictures of Mickey Mouse on the walls. Sound familiar?

The only problem is, is that she stuck Battery, Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve in here with me. And the only reason she did it was, and I quote, "To keep you company." I don't need company, I can go without. I'll just start talking to myself and a psychologist will categorize me as crazy and institutionalize me. That would be so much better then having your favorite, and only, sister be mad at you and stick you in a room full with the real insane people. Well, ok, Soda and Steve aren't really insane, but Two-Bit and Battery are.

"Two-Bit, you put that down right now! No…no...stop…ARGH!" I looked at Two-Bit with a scowl on my face, then down to my clock radio that was now shattered to pieces.  
"Oops!"  
I felt like tearing my hair out by the roots. It's like taking care of a four year old, but a really big, big four year old. Him and the rest of the guys decided to play catch when they discovered they were bored. So instead of using the baseball on my shelf, they used my alarm clock. My very Expensive alarm clock I might add.

I gave out a loud sigh, acting like I was gonna sit on my bed, but then jumped on Two-Bit. I wrestled him to the ground and sat on his chest, putting my face right up against his, our noses touching.  
"You are gonna pay for that alarm clock. It was given to me by my parents before they died. Do you know how much that thing cost?"  
Two-Bit shook his head and squirmed a little underneath me.  
"It was almost two hundred dollars, moron. And your gonna do what ever it takes to get the mon-" I was interrupted as the door opened and my head shot up.  
"You guys can come out…now. What's going on?" April was staring down at me, seeing as I was still sitting on Two-Bits chest.

"Nothing, just playing a game." I say sweetly, tilting my head to the side.  
She looked at me curiously. "Well, you can come out now when your ready."  
I see the others nod their heads and I nod mine along with theirs, pinching Two-Bit in the side, making him also nod. She closed the door and my face went right back down to where it was.

"Hey Jet?" I heard somebody ask.  
"Yeah?"  
"If this is a game, then can we play?"  
I lift my head in confusion while saying, "What in the world are you guys talking abo-" I was interrupted again as Two-Bit rolled over and was now sitting on me. Steve pulled my arms down over my head and I watched as Soda and Battery snuck up on either side of me.

"Battery, don't you even dare. You know how ticklish I am. And if you tickle me, I won't let you watch Finding Nemo for a week." I threatened.  
He backed off slightly, but then, with determination, still crept forward. And a few seconds later, my screams could probably be heard three blocks away.

"April! Hel…Help me! Orange…Ha ha…Somebody…Ha ha! ANYBODY!" I laughed uncontrollably and they didn't stop tickling me until I yelled, "Stop…Ha ha… Before I pee my…Pants!"

They immediately stopped moving their hands and starting breathing hard. Ha Ha, Battery should have gotten used to this trick, I use it every time. I quickly pushed Two-Bit off of me and ran for the door, throwing it open and running down the hall. I could hear the others following me yelling, "She's getting away, catch her!"

I ran around the corner and into the living room, seeing Ponyboy and Cameron on the floor, Dally on the couch, and Darry heading back from the kitchen. None of them noticed as I ran into the back of the couch. "Help Me!" Boy, if they didn't hear that, then they must definitely be deaf. All four of them turned around, and April, Rex, and Orange ran out of the kitchen. I didn't waste any time, because I could basically feel the Ticklers breath on the back of my neck. I jumped over the couch, stumbled over Dally's lap, stepped on Cameron's finger (good thing I was bare foot) and then jumped on Rex's back while putting my arms around his neck and breathing hard.

The Ticklers came to a full stop behind the couch and ran into each other, making Steve somersault onto the couch cushions. I held up six fingers…What? He deserved a score.

Rex sighed and put his right hand over his eyes, while his other held onto my leg, making sure I didn't fall backwards. "Please don't tell me you started tickling her?"

* * *

You should all know what happens at the end of the chapter. No? Well, all you really do is...Actually, what do you do. I know that your usually supposed to give a Review, so that the author will get some feedback on how she, or he, is doing on their story. In fact, that's what you should be doing right now. So give a Review, and give me some ideas on what should happen next, cuz I'm havin some major imagination problems, and need some awesome ideas for the next chapter. 

Also, heres some feedback to some of your own reviews from other chapters:

**itsallaboutme:** **No, the characters aren't based on real people. They are just a figment of my imagination. And it's ok if you babble, me and my friends do it all the time. It's quite funny actually, to what we say sometimes. Can't wait to see your own fic about time, I'll just have to wait and see. Hope its good! Also here's some of my own babble: Grease 2 was pretty good, but I thought the first one was so much better. It had better songs to it, and I think, a better story line. But whatever floats your boat, people have different opinions.**

**Crepes: I don't usually lock myself in my bathroom. 1) because my parents would totallykill me, and that would be because we only have one bathroom and five people living in the house. 2) because I have plenty of entertaining things in my room, like my cats, computer, DVD player, and radio.**


	7. Shriek Fest

I'm very sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter posted. But I wasn't really in the moos to write, and then when I finally did get it finished, my computer went wacko on me and wouldn't let me post it. So here it is, and it's even a little longer then usual just for the trouble.

* * *

Seeing as today is now Sunday, yesterday was Saturday, and the day my wish came true, I decided that we needed groceries. In fact, we really did need groceries. Ever since the boys raided the kitchen of all the food, I've been starving. And I've been craving Oreo's like CRAZY! Also, since April had the day off, she would be coming with me to help baby sit. The only problem is, is that she doesn't want to baby sit my 'Problem.' I threw a tantrum for five minutes before I gave up and said I'd watch the WHOLE gang.

So here I am, skateboarding down the sidewalk with the rest of my original gang, heading towards the grocery store. April, Darry, Dally, Cameron, and Ponyboy all got to ride in the Impala while the rest of us had to skate down there. With the exception of Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit running along side us.

When the eight of us got there we found the others waiting near the entrance, and we all entered together.  
"Ready to see where they keep the real food?" I asked while looking around the Piggly Wiggly.  
Nobody said anything and April took this as her chance to separate us into two groups.

Here's mine: Soda, Two-Bit, Battery, Rex, and Orange.  
Here's April: Dally, Darry, Steve, Ponyboy, Cameron, and Johnny

She always has to give me the insane ones. Is she trying to give me a heart attack, or what? Anyways, we both split our groups up, and split the whole store up between the two. So my group now had isles 16 through 30, while April's group had 1 through 15.

I had Rex push the cart as I raced around the isles finding things we might need. Some things I got just for me, like my Oreo's, and also a twelve pack of Mountain Dew. Plus some Pepsi for poor Ponyboy, who is also a sodaholic like me. It was when we were getting my personal food items that I heard a loud shriek from behind me. And what did I do? Well, being the person who hates loud shrieks from loud bimbos, I hit the floor. Literally. I slammed to the floor on my stomach and covered my ears and started humming "Dance, Dance" from Fall Out Boy.

I must have looked pretty funny to Soda and Two-Bit, but I wasn't alone. Battery and Orange had also done the same thing, unfortunately for Orange though he landed right at Rex's feet. Also at the feet of the target of the shriek. I lifted my eyes from the floor to see Candy Cooper flirting with Rex like mad, making suggestive moves on him, like touching his arm, and fluttering her eyelashes. Orange couldn't move a muscle or he would become the next victim of Candy's crazy flirting, seeing as she hadn't noticed the available hunk on the floor. Yep, that's right. The girls at school call him a hunk. Rex and him are among most of the girls gossip in the locker rooms, like if they have girlfriends or not.

I always like to have my input, and they believe me when I say things about the boys, seeing as I'm one of their best friends. I once told them that Orange had a girlfriend who lived in Germany, had greasy brown hair, crooked yellow teeth, and a huge mole on her chin. I mean, I might have exaggerated the truth about the girl, and I'm not saying that Orange actually had a girlfriend at the time, but I told them that the mole was so big, that it had it's own mouth so you had to feed it. And guess what? They believed me.

But right now, I wish I was that girl with the big mole on my chin, just so Candy didn't notice me on the floor and try and make nice with me. All the girls think that if they be nice to me, that they'll get on the guy's good side. Never gonna happen, ladies! I was about to army crawl over to Two-Bit and Soda when I felt the gaze of Satan land on the back of my beanie covered head. Yeah, I forgot to mention, she is captain of the cheerleading team, the girl who pushed me down in the sandbox when I was six, the girl who used to flick peas at me during lunch, and the girl who now follows me around and squeals whenever she sees me with my guy friends.

And that's exactly what she did when she noticed my movement towards the two Greasers, she squealed. Oh God, that noise almost broke my eardrums as she pulled me up off the floor and bounced around, acting happy to see me. She even tried to give me a hug, but I didn't go that far.

"Oh Jet, it's sooo good to see you!" she squealed.  
"It's only been two days Candy," I put my finger in my ear which had temporarily lost its hearing.  
"Its still been a while. How've you been?"  
God she's such a suck up. "Well, I'm kinda going through some phases right now, like losing my hearing, and also seeing my ex-boyfriend with one of your redheaded bimbo friends." I like the word bimbo, weird, ain't it?

She put on a fake frown, but inside, she was really laughing evilly. I mean, I could practically see it in her eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry you had to see that. Mandy must have forgotten that he was your ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, sure, now if you would excuse us, we're doing some shopping. And besides, don't you have to be somewhere," I put my hand to my chin, as if I was thinking. Then put my hand in the air and acted like a light bulb turned on. "Like, the mall, or talking to your friends over the phone about how pathetic you are. Or how about the hair salon, because, honey," I leaned in close. "You need a new hairdo, that's so old school."

You should have see then look on her face, and she did need a new hairdo. I mean, it looked like a crows nest with a ribbon in the front of it. She shrieked once again, but this time in anger and stormed off out of the store. I grinned and turned back to my shopping. And after listening to Two-Bit ask for beer about thirty times, and me yelling at him that we weren't old enough, we met up with April's group.

She took one look at the grin that had been plastered on my face since the small fight and said, "Did you hit the floor before, or after you heard her shriek?"My grin just got bigger, and it was contagious because she also grinned, knowing that I won the fight.

* * *

The Next chapter will be out soon, in fact, maybe in a day or two that this one is out. Or maybe even in a few hours, since I'm almost done with it. So any others who have been reading, please leave a review like my other faithful reviewers. Thanks alot for those guys. 


	8. Victory Dances

Hey, I got this chapter up pretty quick. Only about Ten minutes after I got chapter seven up. Ha ha, anyways you know the drill: I do not own anything other then my own original characters. I don't even own the shooting star that made the wish, remember that.

* * *

It has now been about a week since I made my wish, meaning its Friday again, and let me tell ya. Living with the Greasers, is no joke. Their just as gross as my own friends. And with them, and the Greasers hanging out in my living room, it gets a little messy. The Monday after we went grocery shopping, I came home, wanting to get in the shower, and then go to sleep in my nice comfortable Mickey sheets and comforter. 

Instead, I came home to a house that looked like a tornado hit it. Since nobody was home to watch the seven boys, they took is upon themselves to make it look like their own home. Darry had made a chocolate cake, which is good because I love chocolate, the Gamecube had been pulled out again. Steve and Sodapop were wrestling on the floor, Dally Ponyboy and Johnny were playing a card game, and Two-Bit had disappeared again.

Basically all activity had stopped as soon as I opened the front door. I waved my hand at them and said, "No please, don't stop on account of me being home. Keep makin a mess of the house, just remember, you have to clean it up. Not me!" I immediately wanted the sanctuary of my room, and as soon as I opened the door I threw my backpack to the floor and laid down on my bed.  
Also laying down on a human being.  
"Owww, can't a guy get any sleep around here." I heard the muffled voice of Two-Bit float up from beneath the covers. I started pushing him off the side of the bed, and finally succeed and heard a loud 'thump' spring up from the floor. I gave a silent victory dance, mentally of course, and spread out on my queen sized bed trying to take up as much room as I could.

But the hint didn't say 'Get out of my room, I need sleep or I'll be grumpy,' to Two-Bit. Instead it said, 'Fight me and your prize will be one half of the bed.' So I had to wrestle Two-Bit for half of the bed, and finally I won the match by putting him into a headlock.

The rest of the week had flown by fast and this weekend my sister is making me try and figure out a way for the Greasers to get home. And that means research. I _hate_ research. Thankfully though, I have my four friends to help out with baby sitting the big four year olds. Yes!

So here I am, staying in on a Friday night, reading "The Outsiders" again, and again, and again. I finished reading it for the fourth time and noticed how quiet it was in the house. I stood up and walked throughout the house, and seeing nobody there, I thought I had read the Greasers back into the book. I started a victory dance, again, when I heard a voice I didn't think I'd hear.

"What are you doing?" The front door had just opened and Dallas Winston had just walked through it, followed by the rest of the eleven boys. I had been so into my reading, trying to magic them back into the book, that I didn't notice all eleven of the boys go outside for a game of football.

I froze when I heard the voice, and shut my eyes. I turned around and slowly opened one eye. And seeing the Greasers in my living room again, I gave out a loud aggravated sigh. "I thought I had read you all back into the book, seeing as no one was home. Now I have to read the book again or try and find a different way to get you home."

I let out another sigh and picked my book up off the floor, where it had been thrown when I did my victory dance, and took off towards my bedroom. I shut the door and flopped down on my bed belly first. I heard someone knock on the door, and when I didn't answer, the door opened. The person sat next to me on the bed, and I felt the mattress go along with him.

"Hey Jet?" Ponyboy's voice made me lift my head and look at him.  
"Yeah Pony?"  
"Well, you know how you said you couldn't 'read' us back into the book?"  
"Yeah."  
"And you know how you said that you wished us into your world?"  
"Uh huh. Pony, where are you going with this?"  
"Well…why don't you just try and wish us back into the book. I mean, look for a shooting star again and wish us back in."  
I shot up of the bed and looked at him.

"Ponyboy, you're a genius!" I kissed him on the cheek, getting the satisfaction of seeing him turn red, and flew down the hall towards the front door. The others looked at me confusedly as I opened the door and sat down on the porch, looking up into the afternoon sky.

"Umm…Jet?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You do know that it's only three o'clock right?"  
"Really? Well I just want to be prepared for when that shooting star does show up. You never know, it just might happen when you least expect it."

* * *

I'm thinking I might only make this story a few chapters longer, cause it's starting to make it near the end. I don't know, anyways leave a review and tell me what I should do. 


	9. How to loose a Movie in ten days Huh?

Here is my next chapter for Being thrown into Reality. You know the usual, I don't own anything from the "Outsiders" Only my own creations from the center center of my imagination. So go on and read the chapter now.

* * *

Five days later, and still no shooting star. I was about ready to start pulling my hair out yet again, but this time, I'd pull it out in huge clumps and become bald. I was about ready to actually go insane. I had to be pulled off of Candy Cooper the other day because I hadn't gotten enough sleep and attacked her, thinking she was a rabid flesh eating pancake. It got that bad.

It was even worse at home. I could put up with school and everything, but with eleven guys filling up my living room, eating me out of house and home, and using up all the hot water, I was about ready to go psycho bitch on the world. To make things a little easier, my sister took care of the 'kids' when she got home, with a big help from Darry and Dally. I knew they'd come in handy sometime soon.

My sister also decided, that since I've been working so hard, and have gotten so frustrated, that we were going to a movie tonight. And I was glad for the distraction, considering I've been staying up every single night, all night, in hopes of seeing a shooting star. My hopes have been pushed down a tad bit, seeing as I haven't seen that star fly across the sky yet, but I still have confidence in that nasty little thing to make an appearance some time soon. And it better be listening to these words, 'HURRY THE HELL UP!'

"Jet, you better hurry and get out of that bathroom. You've got ten seconds before we leave without you!" My lovely sister decided to shout just as I was finishing up with my hair, flattening it down and putting a black beanie over the top of my head. I flung the door open to come in contact with someone's chest.

A very masculine chest, not very feminine. Ooo, when does my sister have the time to work out, I mean, it doesn't even feel like she's got breasts…Oh that's not Ape, ha ha. I lifted my head to see Dally staring down at me.  
I tilted my head up to see his face fully and smiled. He didn't smile back.

"Like your sister said, hurry up you dumb broad. You've got five seconds now." And then, just like that, he turned and walked outside.  
"Wait…my sister didn't call me a dumb broad." I called after him as I followed his footsteps. I came to a stop beside him as six of us stood around the car, the other five, already buckled into the Impala.

"How're we all supposed to fit in there?" Ponyboy asked confused, he was standing off to my right. I also wondered how we were supposed to get to the theater. My sister, whose window was rolled down, put her hand out and there, in between her pointer finger and thumb, were car keys. I looked at from her and back to the keys astonished.

"You finally got him fixed?" I asked, suddenly anxious.  
My sister nodded and the key jingled in her waiting hand.  
Rex whooped and hollered, "You finally got your baby back, Jet. Now get the damn keys and lets get out of here."  
I ran around the car and grabbed the keys out of April's hand, then sprinted towards the garage. This was originally where my own car had been held, but that was before the accident. It was just a small fender bender, but it broke my car down enough for it to be needed fixed. I pulled the garage door up and smiled as I saw my car sitting there in all its glory.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't so glorious, I mean, it was a small beat up car. But the inside was nice, and my sister had gotten a new paint job on it, so it was a maroony color. My car was only supposed to fit five in the car, but we made Ponyboy sit across Cameron's, Steve's and Rex's lap. Dally just HAD to sit up front with me, he only says its because he doesn't want somebody sittin on him. But I think its because he's afraid of the back seat. I don't blame him though, I'm afraid too.

About a half an hour later, we showed up in front of our home town cinema. This isn't the only cinema in town, this is the dollar theater. Thank god its cheap too, only a dollar.

We all got out of the cars and played around as we walked to the ticket booth. I jumped up on Two-Bits back and he took off running into the parking lot, with me screaming to slow down. And as soon as he got one look at a blonde with her date, he dumped me on the ground and started towards her. And since I was on the ground already, I jumped at his legs, making him stumble and fall down face first.

Everyone started laughing and I explained to Two-Bit that you don't hit on people when their out on dates with other people. He complained of course, but then I told him I'd buy him something with Mickey Mouse on it and he snapped his mouth shut. We all got to the ticket booth finally and argued on what we were going to watch.  
Four of us wanted to watch a scary movie, which was the movie They.  
Three of us wanted to watch a comedy, which was the Benchwarmers.  
Anther four wanted to watch an action movie, which was the Mission Impossible III.

And two of us, the loner girls, wanted to watch a chick flick. Which just happened to be How to loose a guy in 10 days.  
Can you guess who won the fight about which movie we were going to see?

* * *

Well, I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to cut it off in a few chapters. I'm thinking about making it till around chapter fifteen. And then I have a sequel planned out, if anybodys interested. I have it all in my head, and have even begun typing it up on the computer. I have to get it all down before it disappears. 

Thanks for all the reviews I would like to pay my respects for those of you who have reviewed. You guys are the Best!

**itsallaboutme**

**IAmOnlyMe**

**SAGA123**

**crepes**

**esawyer**

Not too many people who have reviewed for most chapters, but its enough for me.


	10. Wanna Ditch em?

Here is the next chapter that some of you have been asking for. Make sure you review, I need some feedback on how long I should make the story.

* * *

My sister sighed dreamily, "I just love romantic comedy's."

I gave her one of those 'your just in love with the actor' looks and said. "It would have been better if there hadn't been a popcorn and candy fight in the Middle of IT!" I yelled the last part, making sure the people behind me heard it.

"You should know us by now Jet," I heard a voice float up to us. "We can't help it that movies and books are boring. _Especially_ romantic ones."

"Aww guys, you could have at least waited till the end credits to start the fight." Ponyboy's voice sounded above the others laughs, and I listened as his steps quickened, and the next moment he was walking next to me.

"Wanna ditch em?" he asked, and I looked at him surprised.

I'd never would've thought him brave enough to say that. I looked over at April, and I saw the evil glint in her eye as she listened to those words. I looked over my should to see the ten boy figures at least twenty feet behind us in the parking lot. I turned back around and saw the cars about fifty feet away.

I nodded my head and whispered, "We gotta hurry though. April, you take off and go that way down the parking lot. I'll go this way, go around the block once then meet me back here." She nodded her head in understanding. "Ponyboy, you come with me, you have to get in that car fast, act like there was an ax murderer chasing you. You got that?"

He also nodded his head, and I looked over my shoulder again. They were still about twenty feet away. I put three fingers out and counted down. As soon as I got to three, we took off running towards the cars. I could hear the questions coming from across the parking lot, asking us what was goin on. But, by the time they figured it out, we were already in the cars and driving past them.

Me and Ponyboy were whoopin and hollering as we made our way around the block. When we met back up with my sister, all ten of the guys had disappeared. I rolled Ponyboy's window down and called to April.

"Where in the hell did they go?"  
"I don't know, I was goin around the block like you, remember?" She was looking out over the steering wheel.

"Maybe there just hiding, to scare us," Ponyboy considered, he turned around in the passenger seat and looked out the back window.

I rolled down my own window and said loud enough for them to hear, "Well, wherever they are, they better get back to the car or we'll be leavin em here. And I'm not gonna be buying anything with Mickey Mouse on it, if I do, it'll be for me!"

"Hey that's not fair, you said you'd buy me something!" I heard somebody argue from what sounded like two lanes over.

"Well, if you don't get in this car right now, then you won't get anything out of me!" I called out, and watched as a figure jumped out of it's hiding spot and basically flew to the side of my car. Opening the door, the interior lights came on and the face of Two-Bit lit up as he jumped in the backseat.

"Glad you could make it Bitty," I tipped my invisible hat and waited as all the other boys gathered in the cars. I followed my sister and listened as I heard all the greasers that I had in my car gasp as we pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot.

I parked about halfway from the doors and got out. I locked the doors as soon as the rest were out and we made out way towards the Super center.

"Now boys, try not to do anything…" I tried to find the words that would describe how they could, and probably would, act.  
"Crazy?"  
"Immature?"  
"Low?"  
"Insane?"  
"Heart-wrenching?"  
"Nasty?"

I was given plenty of extra words for the loss of my own as you can see. "Yes, exactly. Now Two-Bit, I already know that your coming with me to get your Mickey Mouse item, what about the rest of you?"

"I'll go with April." Dally stepped up to her side.  
"Jet." Steve and Soda replied at the same time.  
"April." Battery stepped up next to Dally.  
"Jet." Ponyboy came next to me, and I smiled as Johnny made his way over also.  
"April." I watched as my sister blushed, then smiled as Darry stood next to her.  
Rex went with April, as Cameron and Orange went with me. It seems that I'm pretty popular among these people, I can't seem to think why I would be though. I mean, I argue a lot, I get frustrated easily, I get angry easy. Us girls really need to learn how a man thinks. I already know half of it though: girls.

"Be careful, Jet," My sisters stern voice interrupted my thoughts. "Jared's working tonight. And I don't want you fist fighting with him again."  
I let out a sigh, "But he was the one who started it, not me. You should know that."

"Just, be careful please. Meet back at the produce entrance in an hour, I need to get home soon. I have to get up for work early tomorrow."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, are you guys ready to see the real Super Center?"

* * *

Tell me what you think in a review, also helping me out a bit by telling me how long I should make the story. I really don't think I want it to at least be thrity chapters, maybe fifteen to twenty-five. What do you think? 


	11. Green Frogs & Silly String

Hello my fellow authors and readers. Some of you may have noticed that this has come out on the same day as chapter ten, I know, and I can't help but want to wright it.I had a little bit of fun writing this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that belongs to S.E. Hinton, just the Skater Gang, April, Candy, Mandy, and my own ideas of war. I also don't own Wal-Mart, but I do own the frog, all my idea.

* * *

"Uh…I can't reach it…a little higher guys…I can…almost…reach it…Ahhh!" I let out a scream as Soda and Steve dropped me. We fell to the floor in a pile of human flesh and I scowled as I heard laughter from above me.

"Its your fault we fell Two-Bit, you're the one who wanted to see that stupid toy frog." I growled while standing up.

We had been in the toy department looking for a stuffed Mickey Mouse when Two-Bit caught sight of a very soft looking frog that was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt that said 'Greens your favorite color, good thing too because if not then you wouldn'twant me.' And of course the animal had to be on the very top shelf.

So, we sat there for three minutes before Cameron came up with a not so brilliant idea. Two people would have to lift someone up, by crossing their arms together and having the person step on their crossed hands. And with me being the smallest person in the group, I got lifted to get the toy. And as you can tell, it didn't go so well.

"I want that frog!" Two-Bit whined.  
"What do you want, a frog, or Mickey Mouse?" I asked looking up at the green devil.  
He thought for a moment thenshouted, "Both!"  
"Shhhh!" came from many people's mouths as I got an idea.

"Ok, Orange, I need you to lean down I'm getting on your shoulders."  
"Like we're playing chicken?" He asked did as I requested.  
I nodded my head and got on his shoulders. He carefully stood back up, and I saw that I could reach the frog Two-Bit wanted so much. I plucked it off the top shelf and held onto it as Orange kneeled back down and I jumped off his shoulders.

Two-Bit moved to take the frog, but I held it away from him. "For all the trouble going through that, I get to hold him till we get to the registers."  
He nodded his head sadly then looked over my shoulder and put on a horror struck face.  
I didn't get the chance to ask him why he was looking like that, when a shriek filled the air.

And I did exactly what I did last time. Yep, that's right. I hit the floor, and this time I plugged my ears. I laying down on the floor, next to Cameron, as I heard the voice of Satan, and Satan's heiress, through my plugged ears, giggling and cooing at someone. (Satan's Heiress is Mandy, the backstabbing, red headed Bimbo) I lifted my head and saw that Orange was only a foot away from me lying on the floor also.

So…If it wasn't Orange they were cooing at, then who was it? I army crawled over to Johnny and Ponyboy, Cameron and Orange following my lead. I picked myself up behind them, with the two boys still doing the same, and I looked over Ponyboy's shoulder.

And there, stuck in Satan's giggling fluttering eyelashes, was Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit.  
"Oh shit!" I muttered and watched as Steve caught my eye and mouthed 'HELP ME!' That was when I remembered that Steve adn Soda didn't know who she was, but Two-Bit had remembered.

I gave a small nod, and I looked down in my hands, seeing the green frog I suddenly got frustrated. Then I got an idea, and a light bulb went up in my head. I slowly walked backwards, signaling the four other boys to follow me, and turned the corner looking for something.

"What are you looking for, Jet?" Cameron asked as he saw the mischievous look in my eyes.  
"Want to have a party?"  
"What?" He saw where I was looking then grinned evilly. "Oh yeah!"

We had Johnny and Ponyboy hide behind a big box of multi colored noodles for a pool and then walked towards the materials we would need. I gathered my supplies, still listening as the Evil girls giggled at the three Greasers. I unwrapped my possessions an signaled to Cameron and Orange to round the corner at the same time.

All three of us rounded the corner and skateboarded down the isles towards the group. Candy and Mandy looked up and saw us skating down towards them, then they noticed the cans in our hands. We had one in each hand, and at least two more in our back pockets. What were they, Silly String of course.

I stopped halfway down the isle, and glared back at the one Candy was giving me.

"You can't have these ones Black!" She said menacingly.  
I smiled sweetly at her. "Whatever do you mean Candy, they were here with us anyways. So if you wouldn't mind, please unhand them from your obnoxious bimbo giggling and step away from diseased boys."  
The three were about to comment on the diseased part, but stopped at the look I gave them.

Candy looked at them for a moment, shifting her eyes nervously. "Wh-…What do you mean 'diseased.'" She said the word like it was diseased itself.  
"Oh, didn't you know," I still smiled sweetly at her. "They have a very rare disease called…called," I hesitated as I thought up a disease. "Bitsodeve. Probably never heard of it, you get it from touching somebody who has it."

She narrowed her eyes at me, then back to the three Greasers, and they nodded their heads under her gaze. "I think your lying Black. There's no such thing called Bitsodeve. Its not even a name."

"Yeah it is!" I looked at her amused. "Really?" I knew that look she gave me, she didn't believe me.  
"Uh-huh, its just that its three names put together. But its still a disease. Now…Step away from the Bitsodeve diseased boys."

I pointed my Silly String can at her threateningly. And she smiled, evil smile mind you.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"I think I would."  
"I'll tell your sister, that way you can get into trouble for it."  
"Well then, I'm gonna need somebody to make me do it. Orange if you would please."

"Jet, I double Dog Dare you to Silly String the heck out of Candy and Mandy."  
"You heard the boy, and I can't not do a Double Dog Dare." I grinned as she glared at me. "You should know that by now, seeing as I've been dared to do things to you many, many times."

"Lock and load men," Orange ordered us. And we uncapped the metal cans with one finger on each the sprayers. The two girls each took a step back apprehensively.

"Attack!" Cameron shouted as the three of us skated towards the two girls, who were now trying to run away from us. That didn't go over to well, seeing as their both wearing heels. I used up all four of my cans of Silly String on the two girls and stepped off the skateboard I had been using.

I took one look at Candy and Mandy, and almost died of laughter. The sight would put you in hysterics immediately, and I heard the rest of my group drop to the floor in laughter, I was right along with them

"What in the hell is going on here?" I heard a male voice call out from behind the two girls.

Immediately my laughter was cut off by the large lump in my throat. I should have known he would ruin the fun, he always does. But I should have known that if Mandy was near by, her man candy would also be near.

* * *

Can Anyone guess who Mandy's Man candy is, its been hinted in earlier chapters. Anyways, Review and give me some feedabck, like my cool, insane other reviewerd. Not that I'm actaully calling you insane, but you guys are pretty cool, thanks for reviewing. 


	12. Authors Note, Nothing More

Hello My lovely and faithful Reviewers. I am sorry to say that I won't be able to post the next chapters for about a week. My step siblings are coming to visit for a month, and I want to at least pay attention to them for the first week. So I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait for the upcoming chapters of Being Thrown into Reality. I promise to have them up as soon as I can. And I want to thank you for understanding my situation… if you can that is.


	13. I Could Kill Him!

I'm Baaaacckkkk! The long week of giving at least a little of my sttention to my step sibs is now over. I finished this chapter over that terrifying long week also. I might not be able to get the chapters out faster though, my little step sis has now decided that she will be on the computer for hours and hours at a time. So...It will take a little longer then usual to get the chapters out. But don't worry, I will get them out sooner or later. Now on with the Story!

* * *

"H-Hey Jared." I stuttered. "W-What's goin on?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Jet?"  
I turned around to look at Mandy's Man Candy. Also my ex-boyfriend. His blond hair was styled up with gel, making perfect spikes on the top of his head. He had his hands on his hips, purposely making me slightly intimidated. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. His blue Wal-Mart vest was over his clothes and had a name tag on the front that said "Jared Hall." I smiled as I glanced at his face. The black eye I had given to him a week ago was just now barely fading.

Now, the only reason I'm describing him, is because he is the biggest Jackass you will ever meet. I mean, this guy dumped me just because he wanted a "Real" woman. I wasn't "Woman" enough for the guy. I had gotten in a fist fight with him and gave him that big black beauty on his left eye. I only did it because he was showing Mandy off to me while I was paying for more groceries. Ah…The glory days, I got a nice punch in, he gave me a split lip. Good time, good times.

He also may intimidate me a little, but I know his big secret. Well, technically its not really a secret because I told my whole gang about it so. Everybody in the whole school knows he's "Done It" before, well I would ruin his reputation for a bad boy if everybody knew that he was a "Virgin." Yep that's right. My supposed ex-boyfriend, the one who everybody wants to be, the one who everybody falls for, is a virgin. See how I can give him hell. Probably not, but oh well.

I stood up from my place on the floor, making myself bigger. I could see Candy and Mandy whimpering in the corner of my eye. I was about to tell him about my game with the two girls, and I'm only giving you the cleaner version of what I was about to tell him, but my sister had to show up at the scene of the crime. Just my day.

April looked over at the two bimbos and immediately knewI did it.  
"Jet Elizabeth Black! Get your ass over here right now!"

I slowly looked from her to Jared, then to Two-Bit. "Sorry Ape, but we still need to find Mickey for Keith over here," I pointed at Two-Bit, who gave a slight cry at the name on his birth certificate. But he retaliated with, "Yes, Elizabeth," he dragged my middle name out for effect. "Let's go and find Mickey."

Ooo I could kill him. There's nothing wrong with the name Elizabeth, my friend's name is the same but shortened to Liz, but I just don't like it on me. I mean, my friend is a 'Liz.' Not me!

I followed him back into the stuffed animal isle, and I glared over my back at both April and Jared. I glanced off at the two girls, but they were already heading to the front of the store.

"Well," I started after the two of us got three isles over. "I was expecting more then that small conversation. I was actually expecting to be the one with the black eye this time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now can we please get my toy now. Remember you promised," Two-Bit gave me the puppy dog eyes. Can you imagine him giving you Puppy Dog eyes, cause it is totally cute. Then he thought of something. "Where's my frog?"

I looked around, I had hid it a few isles down so nobody could find it, and looked at the stuffed animals on the shelves. I gave Two-Bit a look that said, 'You owe me.'

"I'm going in," I took a big breath for dramatic effect and dived into the plush. I was in there for five minutes, and could hear people calling my name. You might have guessed it after I said, 'I was in there for five minutes.' Yep, that's right. I got lost.

Now, don't make fun of me. The pile of stuffed animals was pretty big, and I hid the green monster in the middle on the bottom. Do you really think I would be stupid enough to get lost in a bunch of soft fuzzy things if the pile weren't that big? Yes…but that's not the point. I finally dug to the bottom and caught site of the frog between a purple unicorn and a…a…Yes two things in one try. A Mickey Mouse toy was right next to the frog.

I was now killing two birds with one stone. But before I could reach the animals, I felt a tug on my left foot. That was also when that tug decided to pull on the leg that was attached.

Fresh air attacked my lungs as I landed on somebody. I quickly jumped up though, and dove back into the pile before anybody could catch me.

"Now Jet, you can't hide from your problems. I know your jealous of the stuffed frog, but that does not mean you can suffocate yourself because Two-Bit doesn't love you."

I immediately got out of the pile and looked at Soda with disgust.  
"What has he been corrupting your pretty little mind with Soda?"

"You think my mind is pretty."  
"At least it ain't petty, like Keith's." I jumped back into the pile, laughing slightly as Two-Bit complained.

I caught sight of the two animals again and put a stuffed limb from each in my mouth. What? I gotta swim to the top of the pile don't I? So that's what I did, I got to the top of the pile and spit out the stuffed animals arms.

"Ewww! I don't want those now, Jet. They've been in your mouth. And you don't know where that thing has been!"

I could kill him!

* * *

I want to say thank you for all my lovely, and faithful reviewers. You guys are the best!

Oh, and hellfire1258, yes I did get that from you, but that was at school and I kinda wanted something different.

Anyways... Please Review, cause I still wanna hear your input on this story. Like, how many more chapters it should be. Soem of you said it should be like around 17, I'm thinking I like that number too.

Also, I have started on the sequel, When I finish this one it should be out at least a week maybe two later. The title: **Back into Reality**

L8R!


	14. Alien Attack!

Here is the latest Chapter of Being Thrown into Reality. And it will be, pretty soon, coming to an end. It had to happen some time, and we all know it.

* * *

I felt a tugging sensation on my right arm, and pulled away. The tugging followed my arm, and I put the limb underneath my stomach, seeing as I was laying on my stomach spread out on my bed. It all of a sudden got very chilly, and it felt like a fan was blowing on me for some reason. A sound erupted next to my ear, and it oddly sounded like one of the movie actor's on that movie the 'Outsiders.' 

Huh…That's weird, their talking to me. I wonder if I can talk back. I mean, it's probably just an alien life form trying to get me to wake up, and then scare the hell out of me with their freaky looking faces. And I wouldn't understand a word of what their saying. Wait…Maybe their actually pretty cute loo-

"AHHHH!" I let out the loudest scream you would have ever heard as ice cold water fell down on me.

"SHHHH! You trying to wake up the whole neighborhood." I heard a loud whisper speak up from right beside my ear.

"APRIL! THE EVIL ALIENS ARE ATTACKING ME! HEEELLLPPP!" I bellowed as I fell off the side of my bed.

The alien jumped over the water soaked sheets and landed on top of me, putting a greasy hand over my mouth. I tried screaming for help, and thrashed around for a bit. That was until I learned who was on top of me.  
Two-Bits came into focus and I stopped trying to move, in fact, I think I was grinning.

"Two-Bit? I know you love me, but can you please try refraining yourself from feeling me up when I'm still half asleep."  
He jumped off me as soon as I said that.

I stumbled into a standing position beside him and looked as my bed.  
"It looks like I wet the bed now. You idiot what in the world were you thinking of trying to wake me up. I mean, I was dreaming about aliens attacking me."

"Yeah, I could kinda tell. But then you wouldn't wake up when I was tugging on your arm, and then when I pulled the blanket off of you. I was thinking about dipping your hand in warm water, but then I thought about how you would slaughter me if I actually made you wet the bed."

"So…Why did you need me awake?" I moved to my closet and pulled out clean, and dry, sheets.

"Well… I kinda can't sleep, and then there's this thing about having homesickness." He rubbed the back of his neck, it looked like he was embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Two-Bit, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I get homesick all the time when I stay away from home for a long period of time." I pulled my old sheets off and motioned for him to help me with the clean ones.

"Yeah, well, I kinda miss my mom."  
"There's nothing wrong with that either." I pulled my comforter back on the bed and sat down on the edge.  
"Here, you can sleep in my bed till I find a way for you to get home, ok?"

I knew it wasn't the best idea for me and him to be sleeping in the same bed, but it was the only thing I could think of that would keep him at ease at least a little.

He, though, thought it was a great idea and jumped right underneath the covers. I pulled the covers up to my shoulders and rolled to my side, facing away from Two-Bit.

Two minutes later.

"Two-Bit, get your damn hands off me."  
Snickering was heard from behind me.  
I turned over and slapped him upside the head, and gladly excepted the loud thump coming off the floor. But when he got back up of the bed, I just had to yell for help.

"REX! Two-Bits trying to Rape Me!"

It was lovely to see Rex slam the door open and pull Two-bit out of my bed. Leaving the door open I heard him yelling in the living room.  
"Be quiet Rex, you'll wake the whole neighborhood up if you keep that going!" I yelled.

And I had the best nights sleep since, well, forever.

* * *

I would like to thank all of you who have been a great help in Reviewing. In fact, i would like to pay some respects for all of those lovely people, here they are:

**itsallaboutme**

**tear-drowned-angel**

**-Alle-Cade-**

**Flaming-Angel-1**

**hellfire1258**

**SAGA123**

**IAmOnlyMe**

**crepes**

**esawyer**

**Princess Firestar**

Again, THANKS!


	15. Another Authors Note!

I am very sorry that I haven't really gotten the latest chapter up yet. I apologise for that. But my parents had left last Friday to go and do this thing in Utah, then the next morning they called my brother and told him they left a box at home (Cause they were selling their own home made products at this, I think, Arts and Crafts Show). So we had to drive down their on Saturday then came home on Monday. I had to do a bunch of errands, then went and saw fire works on the 4th, Also, Happy Fourth of Juky people, sorry I didn't get to it sooner. My parents came home today, and now, we are going on a family camping trip. So...I won't get the next chapter up for some time. I'm very sorry I can't have it up sooner, but I will be coming home sometime next week.

Wish me luck for the Family trip, it will be screwed up some how I know it, especially since my step father will go beserk with the paintball guns they bought today. Just for the occasion. He did it just to annoy me I know it. Anyways, I hope all of you have a wonderful week, and check back sometime later for the latest chapter of...

BEING THROWN INTO REALITY!

I really need to work on my annoucements, I could have made it more exciting, colorful... and the list goes on.


	16. Science

Yes I know, I know. It took me forever to get this chapter up, and then, its not even that long. I'm really sorry (Bows down at Readers feet) Can you ever forgive me?I went on that camping trip, and it was fun, except for the part where we went into an ice filled cave and my younger step sib slipped and scraped his elbows and back. And the part where my mom twisted her ankle in that cave, and where my older brother got shot in the face with apaint ball gun. But the paintball was half frozen because it was a little chilly out, so it was basically solid.

Let me tell ya, it was a painful weekend. But we went fishing and I caught some nice sized ones. Then once we got home, I kinda got into a Writers Block, and I didn't really want to write anything. And once again, I'm sorry for that also. But I did get this chapter up, even though it still might be a little shorter then your used to.

* * *

There has got to be a better way to find a way for the Greasers to get home. I mean, I've tried everything from staying up late at night to see a shooting star, to reading the book over and over again for some kind of clue. What I need is a scientist. Like I know one. Wait! I do know one.

I was in history class as this thought came up in my head. It was fifth period and lunch was next, thank heaven it was too. As the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and was the first one out the door. And I immediately ran into a body.

"Slow down there and watch where your goin. Jeez, it looks like you were running from Freddy Krueger." I was gonna kill him one of these days.

I looked at Jared with amusement on my face. "Freddy only comes to you in your dreams, Bud. I'll just make sure that he gets a memo to go to yours."

I didn't wait for him to answer, and ran around him and down the hall towards the cafeteria.

I immediately saw my friends in line for lunch and slid in front of them.  
"Aww Jet, Get in the back of the line." Battery whined while stomping his left foot.

"No cause I gotta hurry and eat, I think I might know a way for the Greasers to get home." I took up a tray and piled it with my lunch, then hurried to a table and began to eat. The others followed my example, a little excited to see what I had in mind for my plan.

So, after eating, being bombarded with questions, and being thrown out of the lunch room for yelling to loud at a Follower, my gang followed me to the science lab.

Now you may wonder what could be in the science lab. Well, it's the Greasers ticket back to home. We finally came to the door and I opened it and stepped inside. And there sitting at one of the table was the scientist I had talked about.

Ok, so he isn't a real scientist, he's just a seventeen year old with a really, really, big brain. And that's why he's smart. But he is kinda cute looking. He's also a fellow skater, but a really geeky one. He's got then glasses, the brains, and even the bright red and blue hair to cover the nerdy-ness. He looked up as the five of us came into the room, and he smiled at me.

He must have known I had a favor to ask of him, seeing as he owes me one. I had to act like his girlfriend for a week for when his Ex came down to visit her other family.

"Hey Mikey. One question.Have you ever heard of the book "The Outsiders?"

* * *

As it turns out, more and more people have decided to Review the story. I actually have others then my normal reviewers, reviewing. But I'm totally glad that they are. Here's my thanks to all of you who have ever reviewed for my story:

**Padme Snivvey**

**Princess FireStar**

**itsallaboutme: # 1 Reviewer**

**crepes**

**esawyer**

**IAmOnlyMe**

**SAGA123**

**hellfire1258: My bestest Buddie, I'll talk to you when you get back from your trip to visit family.**

**Flaming-Angel-1**

**-Alle-Cade-**

**tear-drowned-angel**

**PissedBeyondRecognition13**

**Banana4422**

**JoHnNy CaStLe**

Thanks again to all of you who have Reviewed. You guys are the best!


	17. Another Shooting Star

FINAL CHAPTER of Being Thrown into Reality! I'm sorry to say that the story had to end. And I'm also sorry to say that this chapter is a little...weird from my usual writings. But it was all I could come up with. Besides, I had to get this story done with because I'm leaving on Saturday (Yes I know, i'm taking off again) to go and visit my dad and other random relatives.

* * *

Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

I. Am. Bored.

Yes, that is my new name. Bored. Why you may ask? Because I am sitting here in Mikey's living room bored to death. Except I'm not dead yet, but I will be soon enough if Mikey doesn't stop talking Scientist talk.

I can't even understand a word of what he's saying. I think only Cameron and Ponyboy can understand him, but even then I'm not sure if they fully get the gist of it.

"MIKEY!" I screamed.

He looked over at me surprised at my outburst. "Can you please talk like a normal person. I can't understand a thing your saying."  
He looked at all the other faces in the room and his eyes widened as everyone else, including the two fourteen year olds, nodded their heads.

"Oh, sorry, got carried away. What I was trying to say was that…" He looked at me, and it seemed that he was nervous.

"You were trying to say that…?" I asked, moving my hands and motioning him to continue.

"Th…That I can't help you." He mumbled.

"YOU WHAT!" The twelve of us (My gang and me, plus the Greasers) yelled.

He looked at us sheepishly. "I can't help you."

"But…but…but," Battery stammered. "What about all the scientific talk you were sayin."

"I was trying to let you down like that cause I knew you wouldn't understand a word I was saying."

I kicked the wall, and son regretted it after my foot caught on fire. Not literally. But it did hurt like a son-of-a-gun.  
"Thanks anyway Mikey. I'll uh, I'll see you in math tomorrow."

I opened the door and left the house, with all the others following slowly, trying to decipher whether I was about to go Psycho Bitch on them. I walked down the sidewalk brooding until I reached my house.

I slammed the door on everyone outside and then slammed my bedroom door, seeing my sisters face before it closed the whole way. I stayed in the Mickey Mouse filled room all night. Somebody came to the door and asked if I wanted dinner, all they heard was silence.

I know, I know. I'm acting like a little kid again. But you gotta see, this might have been fun, and I've gotten used to the seven boys, but they need to see their own family's again. I mean, Two-Bits been sleeping in my bed for the past few days, and believe me when I say: He takes up the whole bed, he steals the blankets, and he tries to feel you up while your half asleep.

And they need to get back to their own time, they don't really belong here. It might have been funny when Steve and Sodapop heard an actual sound system for the first time. And almost peed their pants when they found out that they had turned the volume up the whole way. But, they still needed to be back in their own place.

I rose from my bed and went to the window and just as I opened it for fresh air, a shooting star streaked across the sky. I immediately knew what I was supposed to do and made a wish. And just like last time, I'm not going to tell you what it was or it won't come true.

I knew what was to come and went out into the living room, where all of the boys had fallen asleep on the floor on couch. I made my way to all the Greasers and kissed each of their foreheads, then made my way back to my bedroom.

The next morning, I woke to screaming. Talk about De ja vu. I opened my bedroom door and made my way down the hall and entered chaos.

Cameron noticed my appearance and yelled to get everybody's attention, then turned to me. "Jet, we can't find any of the other guys. They just disappeared during the night. I mean, we woke this morning and have been searching the whole house. Are they in your room?"

I smiled slightly. "No Baby Bro, they are not in my room. I saw a Shooting Star last night and made a wish."

"All they were was, Being Thrown Into Reality."

* * *

I Would like to thank all of you who have ever reviwed for this story. I really appreciate all the comments you have given me. I am thinking about making the SQL a Newsies Fic. So, I'm sorry if you haven't ever seen the movie Newsies. But I'm still trying to decide on what to make it, so, comments are still welcomed.

Once again, THANKS!


	18. BTIR Rewrite, check it out

**A/N:** Hey, this is DisneyLady824 here telling you that I'm rewriting 'Being Thrown into Reality'. If you really wanna see how this new version is going to be, check out The B.T.I.R. Rewrite. It's going to be a little different (obviously) because my writing style has changed just a little bit. It might not be as random as this version because I actually got my writing up to a new level.

Here's to hoping you read the new one! Much Love! DisneyLady824


End file.
